


Experience

by chrystening



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, THIS WAS SO SELF-PANDERING, hyper!tsuna makes an appearance, reborn plays A Game and everyone wins, so this whole plot doesn't matter, tsuna’s a bit more mature, virginity. is a social concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystening/pseuds/chrystening
Summary: There’s the very real possibility that Tsuna will have to abandon your relationship when he ascends to be Decimo, and if that’s the case, you’re not going to give him up without a fight. At least, not his virginity.Tsuna / Male!Reader





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something a little funny :^)  
> and wanted to dust off my smut skillz

“I should get him a prostitute. You know, as a gift, since he’s been doing so well lately. It’s time Tsuna got some experience, anyway.”

Your fists tightened. If you bit down on your cheek any harder, you were sure you’d draw blood.

Reborn, being such an ever-so-caring teacher, was “concerned” about Tsuna’s sexual health. That being that the boy hadn’t a sex life at all. He had grown in every way since Reborn had come into his life. His grades were better, he was less anxious (okay, barely), he was stronger… And puberty done its work – Tsuna was taller, more handsome. Tsuna had all the markings of a satisfactory mafia boss. Except one—

“He’s a virgin,” Reborn sighed. You turned from the dishes you were helping Nana out with, who was currently on a grocery run. Knowing how the woman was picky with her vegetables and how she was so easily distracted, you knew she’d be out for hours.

You steeled yourself not to show any emotion. You and Tsuna had tried too hard to keep it a secret for Reborn to find out now.

“What’s the matter with that?” you said breezily. “He’s got plenty of time for that kind of stuff. He’s only eighteen.”

“He’s _already_ eighteen.” Reborn, in a frog costume and standing on the table you just wiped, downed the last of the milk in the house.

“I’m eighteen, and I’m a virgin,” you lied matter-of-factly, rinsing a plate.

There was no answer. You looked back and saw Reborn looking at you with unreadable, beady eyes. You blushed and continued your work.

“Anyway, you’re not the sole heir to the Italian underworld’s strongest mafia family, so your personal sexual history is irrelevant.” Leon curled around Reborn’s finger, a catlike grin on the lizard’s face that matched its owner’s. “And being a boss means Tsuna needs to learn the art of seduction. For the good of the family.”

You continued scrubbing, pretending it didn’t bother you even though your insides were burning.

Scrub. Scrub. Scrub.

“There will be a lot of women falling at his feet in the future – he needs to be prepared.”

_Scrubscrubscrub._

“It’s better he learns now.”

_Scrubscrubscrubscrubscrubscrub—_

“After all, one day he’s got to get a wife to bear his children.”

One particularly hard scrub – though it was more like a furious swipe – at a dish caused it to catapult backwards right out your hands. It made a smooth arc over your head, over Reborn’s head, landing behind you both near the entryway. Reborn followed its trajectory in amusement, grin growing when it plummeted to the floor. Its shatter resounded throughout the kitchen, and neither of you moved a muscle.

Reborn sipped a smoothie coolly. (It was Tsuna’s, which he had been saving for after dinner.)

He hopped off the table. “Well, I’m going to go to a brothel to see which girls would be suitable.”

As he was leaving, he stepped over the broken plate shards and paused to look back at you.

“You should do something about this.”

You heard Reborn’s baby feet patter away, leaving you to simmer. You grabbed the empty milk carton he left and put it in the trash. Grabbing a broom and pan, you couldn’t help but reflect on what he said.

You and Tsuna were dating. And had been for a decent time, actually. Tsuna and you agreed to keep it secret from everyone you knew. Not only was he a bit shy about talking about his newly-discovered bisexuality, but he knew what was expected of him in the future. You knew as well, and had done well to ignore the realities of that. Until today.

_A wife to bear his children… women falling at his feet…_

You swept numbly, growing cold.

Then like a warm summer wind, the day you two had gotten together appeared in your memory.

_You laced your fingers with his, scared and excited all at once._

_“I thought you liked Kyoko,” you whispered. His cheeks couldn’t have gotten pinker. You smiled, heart fluttering like rocks skipping across a lake._

_“I—I did—“ he sputtered. “But not for a long time—well not a_ long _time, but I’ve moved on—!”_

_You placed a finger on his lips, startling him. When he relaxed, staring curiously into your eyes, you brushed your thumb across his bottom lip._

_“I like you,” he said firmly. You were taken aback at the determined look in his eyes. You trembled. He placed his hands on your shoulders, drawing you closer._

_“I like you, too,” you said, uncharacteristically shy._

_He brought you closer until there wasn’t any space left between you._

You found yourself staring at nothing, sweeping a spot you that you had already cleaned _. Ah, he had been so cool…_ you thought, a giddy smile on your lips. Your grip on the broom handle tightened.

Maybe… maybe it was time to advance to the next level of your relationship. Your cheeks warmed, and you cursed at the timidity inside you.

You’d never found sex a big deal. In fact, it was record-breaking that you had been in a relationship this long without it. You’d never thought about anyone, or doing it with anyone, like this. While it wouldn’t be your first time, it’d be different. The other guys didn’t matter. Tsuna mattered, though. He mattered a lot.

Your thoughts drifted to what it would be like… Images flooded your mind.

You paused in that train of thought once you noticed the shaft of the broom in between your thighs, your groin hot from friction. You threw it down, embarrassed.

Your eyes burned with resolve. You didn’t care what would come later in life for the both of you—at the very least, you wanted to be his first.

* * *

Upstairs, Tsuna was doing nothing, and having a good time doing nothing.

His mother was gone. Lambo and I-Pin were out with her. Gokudera was off sparing with Yamamoto. Ryohei was on a family vacation. Chrome, and by that extension, Mukuro, was with the Kokuyo gang. Hibari had no reason to be at his home, and Reborn – thank the _gods_ – decided to give him a day off. That left just you and him, home alone.

He thought about that. You and him, alone. He hadn’t the nerve to make a move... His eyes looked meaningfully to his right, his nightstand, where there was a box of tissues in the first drawer.

He shook his head. Then he inhaled deeply, followed by a deep exhaled. As a test, He waited a few seconds.

Nothing.

Silence.

_Peace at last—_

His bedroom door burst open, nearly off its hinges. It recoiled off the wall as the intruder strolled in. It was miraculous that it didn’t make a hole. He jumped up in his seat in his bed, throwing his comic book to the ground. He looked at you with confusion.

“Hi… u-um…?”

You locked the door behind you, not sparing your boyfriend a glance as you walked past him to close the blinds. It was mid-day, so his room didn’t grow truly dark, but dimmed. It set a mood.

“Is there something wrong…?” he tried to catch your attention again.

“We don’t have much time,” you said.

“Much time for what?” he asked, sitting further up.

“He might be coming back.” Alarm swept his features at your answer. He slid from his bed. He took you by the waist and held you to the side as he peeked behind his curtains. He searched the scene, anticipation on his brow.

You put a hand on his shoulder.

“What? Tsuna, calm down. No one’s here except us.”

He looked at you.

“What’s the matter, then? Who’s coming back?”

“Reborn!”

He looked at you with a question in his eyes. “Why are you afraid of Reborn coming back?”

“Because—I—“ you struggled.

At the sight of his worried face, eyes desperately searching your face for an answer, you couldn’t resist. You swept in and stole a long, heated kiss. Tsuna was frozen in surprise, then melted into it effortlessly. You both had kissed way too many times to be out of sync anymore. He didn’t stumble over keeping pace with you anymore. Sometimes, you had to keep pace with _him_. The poor boy had been starved for affection before you came along, and you encouraged him to indulge in you anytime he pleased.

You visibly shook when Tsuna placed his hand onto your cheek, making you move yourself closer to his chest as if drawn by magnets. You made a sound of desperation. Your arms found his shoulders and settled there, wrapped behind his neck. You writhed against his body, over and over until both of your groins rubbed in the right way.

A moan slipped from his lips, deep and choked near the end. It set you on fire.

“Tsuna,” you whispered into his ear. “We should—“ you panted, “—now—“

Tsuna withdrew, eyes wide and on you. He looked surprised, as realization dawned on him.

“I—you want—“

You smiled, stepping closer. “Yeah, I want it… I want you.”

He took a step back. You froze, growing cold. You thought up a few unsavory reasons why.

 “You don’t want to.” It wasn’t a question.

Tsuna became flustered. “W-what—of course, I _want_ to—“ You stepped forward, not understanding the problem. “I’ve wanted to since forever—“ You blushed. Seeing that, he grew even redder.

“Wait—no, not like that! Well, actually, yes, like that...” His voice grew small and he began muttering to himself, scratching his head. “But I—“

He coughed, collecting himself, even though remnants of his blush still coloring his cheeks. “I… want to. Just, not like this.”

You deflated. “Not like what?”

“Not like this—“ he gestured. “Not in a hurry… and not until you tell me what’s going on,” he answered clearly, satisfied with his words this time. You were still shaken at his rejection of you, but you applauded him silently in your head for not being afraid to draw boundaries in your relationship.

“I,” you began. You sighed, as if talking about your feelings was physically taxing. You sat down on his bed, and moments later he joined you. “Reborn said… that you…” You turned to the side, looking at his face. “Need… experience… to become a boss.”

 “E-experience?”

“Sexual experience.” You folded your arms, repressing the urge to draw your knees to your chest and bury your head.

“I need _sexual experience?!”_ he yelped. You could’ve laughed at the pitch his voice reached.

“Yes.” You stood on your knees and turned to him fully. “So we need to do it as fast as possible—“

He backed away, upset. “Y-you shouldn’t do this just because Reborn says you have to. How does he even know we’re together?”

“He didn’t!” You bit your lip. “And he doesn’t know. In fact… he… he’s out looking for some girls for you right now.”

Tsuna furrowed his brows. “Girls… for me?”

You narrowed your eyes, sometimes frustrated that you had to spell everything out for your cutely oblivious boyfriend. “Like, prostitute girls, Tsuna.”

You didn’t know he could get so red. You didn’t know he could get so red so fast, either.

_“Prostitutes?!”_

 You nodded, rubbing your arm. You bounced back into your former fervor.

“Yes, and he could be back any moment! Hell, your mom could be, too! And I’ll be damned if some random girl is going to have sex with you before I do! So we have to do it right _now!_ ”

You went in to kiss him again, your lips already tingling with the anticipation of his, when he stopped you. You glanced from his lips to his eyes, confused. You felt guilt settle in your stomach when you saw his eyes averted, full of hurt.

“T-Tsuna,” you started. You put a hand on his chest. “Just let me do this for you.”

Offense replaced the hurt in his eyes. “You don’t—you shouldn’t—“

He sighed, as if looking at a lost cause. He stood and pushed apart his blinds, looking out the window. You felt confused.

“W-why won’t—“

“That… it isn’t something we should just _do_ because you feel you have to do it _for_ me.”

You stood, walking over to him.

“But we need to do it… to become a boss,” you said, leaving the rest unsaid on your tongue.

He looked at you sternly. He surveyed your face.

“… Please… tell me the real reason.” You froze. Twice in one day. Perhaps you weren’t as great a liar as you thought.

You looked down in shame.

“Reborn also said...” A wad formed in your throat, and you struggled to breathe past it. “… you’re going to find a wife one day. To bear your children.” You couldn’t keep the acid out your voice, grinding your teeth. “I just—!” You exhaled weakly. “I just don’t want to lose you.”

There was silence.

“And you won’t,” you heard in a resolute tone. “I… want to do it with you. A-and we can.”

You perked up.

“But not because we feel we have to. Or because we think we’ll lose the other if we don’t.”

“Let’s do it because we want to,” he said, placing his hands on your shoulders to face you earnestly. You looked into his eyes, burning with conviction. You looked away, ashamed to look him in the eyes. He brought you back with his fingers, gently, fingertips skirting against your cheek. He waited for you, wordlessly. _When’d you get so cool…_

You nodded, shedding all the worries that weighed on your heart.

“I want you,” you breathed.

He smiled, looking a bit anxious but determined.

Not wasting any time, he slipped your shirt over your head, though with trembling hands. Your necklace, a thin gold chain, fell against your skin, and you shivered from the cold. Tsuna shrugged off his loose-fitting t-shirt, baring himself to you. You had seen Tsuna shirtless plenty of times, but never enough to truly appreciate it.

He was lean, toned, even muscled in areas. His body remained on the thin side, but was clearly more defined from his middle school years. His shoulders were broader than yours at this point, when the opposite had been true years ago. As his arms stretched over his head to remove his shirt, his stomach was pulled taut. _Abs_ , you thought, mouth watering. And damn Tsuna for being so fond of low rise jeans. They sat lazily right above his hips, his loose woven belt failing at its job. You saw a small trail of hair peeking up above it, before Tsuna brought your chin up.

He locked lips with you, stroking your tongue with his own in languidly. You weren’t even a second behind, doing the same. When you both were satisfied, Tsuna knew just when to take to your skin, leaving your lips swollen and wet. He started with your ears, following the sweet curve of the shell with his tongue.

And this kid was inexperienced?

“A-are you not—“ You let out a _ooohh_. “—a virgin?”

He didn’t answer, but looked embarrassed. You craned your neck to the side to allow him better access. You felt unfair, receiving instead of giving. You massaged Tsuna’s neck, where you assumed it’d be most sensitive, but you knew it wasn’t the same as what he was doing to you.

Tsuna trailed down to your jaw, giving almost chaste kisses along it. You couldn’t help the catlike grin that resulted from the pampering.

When he stopped, you both faced each other, breathing slightly heavily. Your chest heaved with each pant, though you were caught breathless at the dark lust that shadowed Tsuna’s gaze. You stirred.

Tsuna laid you on his bed, smoothly getting on top of you on all fours. He met your eyes, and he grew pink, but remained confident. You smiled, proud, but mostly turned on. He ran a hand from your chest to your stomach in a soft trail. You saw him swallow.

“You’re…” he began, but faltered as the compliment caught in his throat. His anxiety caught up with him, and he was speechless. You let out what could’ve only been called a giggle.

“Thank you,” you said, still shaking with laughter.

He pouted, upset at being laughed at.

He lowered his mouth to take your nipple into his mouth. Your back arched off the bed at the sensation. You whimpered out as his worried it with his teeth. You did once more with his name when he swirled his tongue around it. This Tsuna liked.

He looked up at you through coffee-colored fringe. He released your nipple, a trail of saliva bridging it and his lips.

“A-again.”

You laid there, dazed and confused. “Wha?”

“Again,” he said more firmly.

Again what?

Tsuna’s hand had found a prize. He squeezed your crotch, over your pants. He earned a fidget and a moan. When he released it, you felt hot where his hand gripped. Liquid fire ran across your body.

“Say my name.”

You shivered at the command.

“T-Tsuna,” you croaked.

He lowered himself to your ear. He said _your_ name, then, “Again.”

He grasped your hips, bringing them an inch off the bed to meet his. He grinded against your groin, at first tentatively. Your entire lower half felt like it was on fire. Your fingers flexed from the stimulation, the sensation traveling to your fingertips like an electric current.

_“Tsuna!”_

He found confidence, increasing his speed. And he was grinding _hard_ , you noticed. You grabbed his shoulders to keep you from feeling like a complete ragdoll. You tried to meet his bucks, but Tsuna clearly had it all under control. There was one particularly nice feeling stroke that made your eyes flutter, before rolling to the back of your head.

You took it back. You _very much_ cared what would come later in life. You weren’t going to be satisfied only with Tsuna’s virginity. You wanted to be his first time, his _every_ time, his _last_ time. If Reborn did come back with a hooker, you supposed you’d just have to slit her throat.

“Tsuna, I won’t last,” you whined.

You heard him laugh innocently, and narrowed your eyes. This was much too one-sided.

You flipped him over, a move that you know he let you do.

You deftly took out the small bottle you had put in your back pocket in anticipation of this. You tossed it onto the pillow, and it landed near Tsuna’s head. You lifted yourself a little to undo his zipper. You dragged down his pants and boxers to his knees. You swallowed drily at the sight.

Tsuna’s full length stood at attention amidst a small nest of dark brown hair, still bobbing back and forth from having bounded out of its restraints.

You heard Tsuna inhale air through his teeth.

You flicked it, marveling at how it leaked endless pearls of cum. He whimpered, and you grinned maliciously. You traced teasing circles around the head, watching it flushed and twitch. You scooted back and lowered your mouth on it—but only the tip. You gave it a kiss, giving only small laps at it.

Tsuna gritted out your name. You looked up to see if he was truly angry, and saw his jaw clenched tight, red from cheek to cheek. One eye was closed in pain, a tear in the other. He looked marvelous.

You looked back to what had you affectionately named “Little Tsuna” in your head. Little Tsuna was nearing a furious red.

“You look so good right now, Tsuna,” you said, sickly sweet. You dragged your tongue along his shaft, then pumped it with a hand. You felt encouraged at the pleasured noises he vocalized.

“N-no,” he rasped, overwhelmed.

 _“Yes,”_ you sang. You swallowed him whole, sucking furiously. He cried out, surrounded by the warm, slick walls of your mouth. His knees tried to close, but you kept them open. His pants pooled to his ankles as he bent his knees reflexively.

When you felt he was about to come, from his increasing pitch and breathlessness, you released him. He wheezed.

You pulled down your own pants. You were a wet, sticky mess underneath. A rivulet of pre-cum dripped down your thigh, attracting Tsuna’s attention. You used a digit to swipe it up, and you sucked it from your finger. You saw Tsuna look at you in awe.

You plucked the bottle of lube from beside Tsuna’s head. You poured a liberal amount on your fingers. You steadied yourself with your clean hand on the bed, besides Tsuna’s ear. The other you slipped to your entrance. You prodded and probed yourself generously, unable to stay silent. Your eyes fluttered shut, so you couldn’t see how it was affecting Tsuna, but you felt his gentle nip at your wrist.

When you decided you were prepared and ready, you fell off of Tsuna. You bounced on your back. Tsuna took the cue and rolled over to be on top of you.

He adjusted himself for entry, bringing your legs above his hips. He looked to you for the go-ahead.

You nodded, biting your lip with a grin.

You braced yourself, before reminding yourself that it was best to relax. You winced at the familiar sensation of being intruded you hadn’t experienced in so long. When he was fully in, you both exhaled. You nodded at him to move, and he did so, slowly. Once you both felt used to the feeling of entering and being entered, he increased the pace. You panted, skin buzzing with feeling.

You saw Tsuna’s face twisted from being overwhelmed. You thought it was cute, but you still felt bored being so passive. You smirked, before turning your head to the side and feigning a yawn.

His eyes snapped open, looking down at you. You made sure he could see your smug face and the mischief in your eyes. A grin began to play on his lips as well, and he aimed a sharp pump into you. You choked. He did so again, and again, until your eyes screamed an apology.

Tsuna didn’t seem satisfied with that.

“… How about this?”

You were about to ask him _‘How about what?’_ when he closed his eyes. A gentle, amber flame came to life on his forehead. Your heart stopped when he opened his eyes again, his normal sienna replaced with cool orange. You blushed, every inch of your body warming.

You glared pitifully, its effect dulled by the color on your cheeks. “You noticed,” you said, accusingly.

“I did,” Tsuna responded calmly, in that _fucking_ voice you went crazy over. You believed no one knew how much you were fond of Tsuna’s Hyper Dying Will self. Every time you saw him in this form, you felt the room get degrees hotter, and not just from his flames.

You gasped as he landed another hit, in a good spot. Tears swelled at your eyes from the pleasure, and clawed at his back.

“Again, _again_ ,” you gasped. You hissed when he did as you asked, digging your nails into his back.

You were at Tsuna’s mercy, and it felt great.

You could feel yourself reaching your climax, and you were certain he was, too. It only took a few more thrusts before you came with a dry gasp into the air, your voice failing you. Your orgasm was dizzying, flooding your senses. You were paralyzed with the sensation for a couple of seconds, as Tsuna finished inside you. You laid under him, taxed. He couldn’t keep himself up, and fell on top of you. The weight was near smothering, but not unwelcome.

“I… I love you,” you said, small and quiet.

You didn’t think Tsuna heard, until he responded back in his level voice, “I love you.”

-

“You just… seem so different in this form,” you said, poking absentmindedly at his cheek. After three pokes, he caught your fingers.

He asked, with a smirk on his face, “Am I?”

“You _know_ what I’m talking about, so stop it.”

“But I don’t. I feel the same like this.”

“It’s only when you’re like this that you tease me,” you accused.

You blinked. “Are you even a virgin? You seemed to know what you were doing.”

“I am,” Tsuna confirmed while playing with your hair. “Was.”

“Where’d you learn to do all that?”

Tsuna looked sheepish, then embarrassed. You were amused seeing these emotions while he was in Hyper Dying Will form. But he didn’t answer your question. _What would be a very Tsuna thing to do…_ Then, you came up with the answer all yourself, your mouth becoming a small ‘o.’

“Oh… You read up on it.” He buried his head in your skin as you guffawed.

After you finished laughing, you both settled into silence. Soon, Tsuna’s orange eyes grew heavy with desire, laying a look on you that you liked _way_ too much.

You could feel your arousal rise, and he could too, seeing that it was held down by his hand. He pressed on it, but did nothing else to stimulate it. Instead of asking him, you wriggled underneath it to create any sort of satisfying friction, too proud to beg.

“Alright, enough—turn back,” you huffed.

Tsuna gave you a kiss to the cheek. He rested his chin in his hand, looking at you as if he had no interest seeing anything else ever again.

The flame diminished, and Tsuna was his normal self again.

As much as you were attracted to his other form, and by all things, they _were_ still the same person, nothing really compared to the original.

* * *

You both remained in bed, clothed and in each other’s arms.

“I cannot be fucked to go shower,” you had declared lamely after you both finished. And so you two had cleaned up yourselves to the best of your ability with the box of tissues on Tsuna’s nightstand. (You snickered at that, and he sputtered an excuse you knew was a lie.)

Now, the fingers of night reached out to span across the sky, chasing away the last of sunlight. Nana should be back home anytime now… Reborn, too, you recalled. You stiffened in Tsuna’s hold.

He noticed, looking down at you.

“W-what’s wrong?”

You buried your head into his shoulder.

Then you took it away, staring defiantly into Tsuna’s eyes. “I will _not_ let some prostitute have sex with you. Reborn is just going to have to kill me.” You brought the sheets higher up on your bodies, as if it would shield you. Your boyfriend smiled incredulously at you, and brought you closer with the arm wrapped around you.

“Neither is going to happen,” he told you, yawning.

_Knock knock._

The both of you sat up at the turn of the doorknob. Then you both relaxed when the would-be intruder rattled it in vain. It was still locked.

“Mom?” Tsuna called out.

No answer. The person stopped trying to enter as well.

Then the lock sounded with a _chink,_ and the door swung open slowly.

Your heart dropped into your stomach. You both were caught red-handed.

Reborn entered.

His face, his trademark grin, didn’t falter or twist into disgust, not even surprise. Instead, the baby spun his Leon by the trigger with his finger. Reborn slid his spare key into the pocket of his suit.

“I’m glad you both are decent.”

You and Tsuna had eyes the size of dinner plates, not daring to move or speak. You glanced at Tsuna, who stared at his teacher unblinkingly. He was present in body, but you didn’t think he was present in soul.

You distanced yourself a little from Tsuna, shrugging off his arm. Reborn hopped onto Tsuna’s desk, then sat with his legs crossed. Leon morphed back into his animal form and perched on Reborn’s shoulder. Reborn petted his partner.

“Don’t look so shocked,” he said. He completely disregarded the tense atmosphere. “I hope you bozos didn’t actually think I didn’t notice you two were a thing.”

“Y-you knew?” you started.

“Of course I knew, Dame-Tsuna’s boyfriend.” You deadpanned. _You know my name, idiot baby…_ You supposed it was a step up from just ‘Dame-Tsuna’s friend.’ Reborn flicked the bill of his hat up. “I’m the world’s number one hitman.”

“I’m glad you followed my advice, though.” You tensed and looked at him suspiciously. Tsuna was still shell-shocked, probably not even breathing.

“What advice?”

“Are you daft?” You rolled your eyes.. “Remember what I said in the kitchen.”

You struggled to recall any ‘advice’ this sage must’ve given you. Your eye twitched.

_As he was leaving, he stepped over the broken plate shards and paused to look back at you._

_“You should do something about this.”_

“You told me… ‘You should do something about this.’”

“You didn’t think I was talking about the plate, did you?”

The dots connected. You felt stupid beyond words. All your worries, all your determination—for naught. There would be no prostitutes visiting Tsuna any time soon, and your relationship was not in any immediate danger.

Your head whipped to Tsuna, who was still a statue.

“B-but… he has to have a child to be his heir in the future—!”

“Says who?” Reborn cut in, that stupid grin on his face. Your head whipped back to him. “Xanxus was a very real candidate to be Decimo, and he was adopted.”

“The prostitutes…”

“Never existed.” Reborn stood and dusted himself up. “Stop gaping.” You closed your mouth. “We all won here. You and Dame-Tsuna had sex, finally.” Tsuna finally seemed to register what was going on, and his ears turned bright red. “He also got some experience—which I was serious, he does need as a mafia boss—so my job as a teacher was done. And we all had a nice, stress free day off.” He hopped off and walked out. The door closed mysteriously behind him, locking.

You let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding.

You felt giddy. Happiness swelled inside you, bubbly and energetic.

“Tsuna,” you said, beaming. You looked and him, and he finally snapped out his daze to look at you. “We don’t have to split up!”

He scratched his head and blushed, then smiled fondly at you. He expected this outcome. (Okay, well not Reborn walking in on you both—in fact, thank god you both decided to put on some clothes) He nuzzled his chin on your head.

There was never any threat of you both splitting in his mind. He’d never allow it.

He watched you do a little happy dance, in his clothes, in his bed, in his home on this peaceful Sunday.

_Never._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Became longer than expected…
> 
> I STRUGGLED SO MUCH WRITING TSUNA… I COULDN’T FIND A BALANCE BETWEEN HIS CANON SELF AND THE MORE MATURE SELF I IMAGINED..hope it wasn’t too bad… 
> 
> This was like some psa to remember to talk to ur partner about sex lololol
> 
> Please tell me if there are typos or lame parts. I wrote this and edited right after but definitely missed things.


End file.
